


Bad Habit

by BeccaBooBish



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBooBish/pseuds/BeccaBooBish
Summary: Youngjae has a bad habit. He always forgets to take his heat suppressants. It was never a problem until he joined GOT7.





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never created a story off this server before, or a abo story at all. Wish me luck! Sorry it’s bad! I also named this story after Jaebum’s (DEFSOUL) song Bad Habit.

Choi Youngjae is a trainee at JYP when he is suddenly placed into a group that will soon debut. Being an omega wasn’t the worst part for him, it was his bad habit that caused it to be worse than it actually was. And it wasn’t really a problem till he debuted with his members and started living in a dorm with three alpha’s. 

Im Jaebum is the leader of GOT7 and a strong alpha. He was told since he found out he was an alpha, he would have omega after omega throw themselves at him. He considered himself to be strong and not phased by an omega’s heat, but he truly never had to deal with one, that was until a forgetful omega joined his pack. 

Park Jinyoung is more of a confident alpha than he should be. He goes on like he’s strong and cold, but really he has a weak spot for cute things. No one in the pack could make him do anything expect for his pack alpha. That was until a certain omega came around. 

Mark Tuan is a very caring beta. Being the oldest he’s always felt a responsibility to take care of his younger pack members. He even babied the youngest ones. He didn’t feel the motherly instinct come in until the innocent and cute omega Youngjae moved in. 

Jackson Wang is the only alpha that will stand up to Jaebum. He respects him but he always feels the elder can’t take care of the members like he can. He’s constantly challenging Jaebum as position of alpha of the pack. Constantly butting heads will eventually cause conflict in the pack. 

Kim Yugyeom is often mistaken for being an alpha because of his well built structure and strong scent, when he is actually a beta. Being the youngest means he is often picked on by his elders. 

Bambam is the only omega in the group, making him feel out numbered and lonely, but when another omega joins the pack and moves into the dorms, he doesn’t feel so much alone anymore. 

The moment Youngjae moved into the dorm and joins the pack, everyone instantly welcomes the shy boy. But they soon find out having a forgetful omega with a bad habit can cause many problems.


End file.
